vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawks
Summary Wing Hero: Hawks (ウィングヒーロー ホークス, Uingu Hīrō Hōkusu) is the former No. 3 Pro Hero and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Hawks Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, No. 2 Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can generate and manipulate feathers from his back), Limited Telekinesis (Controls his feathers with his mind), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Sight and Hearing), Skilled Swordsmanship (Can use his feathers as blades) Attack Potency: City Block level (His feathers can pierce through High-End's arm. Effortlessly killed two white nomus and was really confident of fighting and threatening Dabi. As the No. 2 Pro Hero, he should be stronger than Snatch and comparable to Gang Orca) Speed: Hypersonic (Was stated to be one of the fastest Pro Heroes, which should make him far superior to 20% Deku) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, at least Class 25 with feathers (Carried 76 people at once with ease. Should be superior to 20% Deku) Striking Strength: City Block Class with feathers Durability: City Block level (Should be comparable to Gang Orca), City Block level+ with feathers (His feathers can withstand Endeavor's flames for an extended period of time) Stamina: Extremely high (Saved 76 people, killed two white nomus and aided Endeavour against High-End without breaking a sweat, and was more than ready to fight Dabi head-on with basically no feathers) Range: Standard melee range, extented melee range with Feather Blades, at least several tens of meters with feathers Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume and Feather Blades Intelligence: Above Average. As the current No. 2 hero, Hawks is highly skilled fighter, effortlessly taking down 2 Nomus, that usually take several heroes just to fight one. An expert in the use of his Quirk, he is capable of saving 76 people falling from a destroyed building flawlessly in mere seconds. He is also working as a double-agent infiltrated in the League of Villains. Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of feathers and it takes a long time for him to create new ones. The more feathers he uses, the smaller his wings gets, disminishing his flight capability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fierce Wings: Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building implying that if he did have more he would be able to hold it up. *'Feather Blades:' Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, and uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are strong enough to slice through two white Nomu summoned by High-End. Others Notable Victories: Elsa Granhiert (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) Elsa's Profile Qrow Branwen (RWBY) Qrow's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Superheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8